Fallen
by Yuuseki no Yume
Summary: He's not an Angel. He's not a Demon. He's not even a Human. He's worse. He's a Fallen. Cursed by his heritage, haunted by his past, Naruto flees from those who want him dead. Will he find release from his neverending torture? Or will he suffer forever?
1. Prologue

_**Fallen**_

Alright, another story's up! Ok, for those who don't know me I'm Yuu. I'm way too lazy, so just read my profile, k? For those who do, thx for readin! Anyways, I've got a poll up, so I'd appreciate it if ya check it out. There's also a link in there 4 Jap words, if ya don't know wat a word means. It's so annoyin when there's a word in the middle of a story that ya don't know, n ya hafta go all the way down to c wat it means, and then go back.

Oh, n this is 4 everyone, cuz I haven't mentioned this yet: It's **IMPERITIVE** that ya read the 2nd half of my prof. Really important, y'know?

O, n one more thing:** I DON'T FRIGGIN' OWN NARUTO, KORA!!!** Geez, it's so annoyin, always havin ta say it bfore every chapter. Ugh, so tiresome, kora! We all get it already! There's only 1 person who owns Naruto, n it ain't us fanfic authors! Geez!

Alright, now ya know, let's begin! R&R plz!

_**Prologue**_

Many centuries back in time, long before the creation of humans, the world was at peace, all living creatures living in harmony. That is, until two races were brought forth from the womb of Chaos, Origin of all things. They were known as the Youkai and the Tenshi, the Demons and the Angels. From their very birth, they were against each other, as they were complete opposites. It was Light against Darkness, though not necessarily good against evil.

The opposition continued throughout the centuries before a miracle occurred, although most believe it to be a curse. A Youkai and a Tenshi had fallen for each other, and they created a child, the Bridge between the two races. Such a thing crated from the abomination of a relationship, it was unforgivable.

As such, the couple was executed and sent to Chaos, the two races hoping they would never return. However, Chaos had a different agenda for them.

As for the Child, he was saved from the same fate as his parents, for the Tenshi had shown him mercy. The Child had been labeled the Abomination by the Youkai, the Miracle by the Tenshi. The Child was known more commonly by a label named after the reason behind the Cursed Joining. After being spared his fate, the Child disappeared.

No one knew of his fate after that, but centuries after the incident, a new race was created from his bloodline. However, the Youkai feared the new race, who had inherited both the powers of Light and Darkness.

And so, they cursed the Human race to lose those powers, although some retained a portion of their strength. Satisfied, the Youkai had left it as that, confident that they would never be opposed by such power again.

They never thought that another would be created…

---

The steady dripping of water could be heard throughout the dark cavern over the murmuring of the Heads of the Clans. Such a thing, they never thought that it would happen. They should have killed him at birth. They should have sent him back to Chaos. But no, the Elder was too soft, almost enough to be considered one of those damned Tenshi. What if this Child found the other? The Abomination was still alive after all. He was even older than the Elder, all the others before him dead. If the Abomination taught the Child all he knew, the Clans wouldn't be able to restrain their combined power.

The murmurs died down as a growl echoed through the room. The Elder was ready. The doors opened, and _he_ walked in. the Child, the second Abomination, horrid and yet fascinatingly beautiful. Shoulder-length, blood-red tinged, spiky blond hair framed a handsome face as cold violet eyes stared out defiantly, head held high, proudly showing the whisker-like marks on his cheeks to them. He stood tall at five foot eight, golden fox ears erect as his nine silver-tipped tails swayed lazily. The only thing that countered the graceful demonic appearance was the pair of white wings on his back, feathers blood-red on the edges, giving the appearance of pure innocence tainted with blood.

The man walked forward and stood at the center of the room, tilting his head back to stare at the Elder as bangs fell over unreadable eyes. A voice rumbled out, deep and emotionless, from the darkness.

"Child, thou hast committed a great crime. We had claimed thou, protected thou. And yet, thou repays us by tainting our most precious treasure. That is unforgivable. Therefore, I have decided thusly. Thy punishment shall be that of Rebirth!"

Instantly, whispers flared among the Heads as the man's eyes widened in shock. They'd been expecting an execution, not this! An ancient punishment, it was the harshest verdict ever made, rarely practiced if at all. It required Chaotic Chakra drawn from the victim in order to perform the ritual, a rare energy gifted from Chaos herself. The Child was stronger than the Heads had realized.

The Ritual drew forth the Chakra, using it to basically seal the person's powers as they die, and then revive them before the soul could reach Chaos's womb. The body would by then have been turned to that of a small human child. The newly Cursed child would then be released and the Hunt would begin as all those from the races which had witnessed the Ritual would hunt down the child. Whoever found the child first would be able to do whatever they wished with it. Normally, whatever they wished to do would be tortuous and painful, before finally allowing the child the release of death.

Cold amethyst eyes flared with rage, changing to blood-red rubies as the man jumped forward, fists clenched.

"You can't do this! The Ritual was banned from being performed! Under no circumstances must it be performed on a Youkai or a Tenshi! You can't just up and do this as you like!"

The Elder's reply to this outburst had even the most indifferent Head frozen at the cruel, blunt truth.

"Ah, true that may be, but that does not apply to thou. Thou art not a Youkai. Nor art thou a cursed Tenshi. Thou art not even a lowly human. Thou art much worse."

The man lowered his head, not wanting them to see the pain in his cerulean eyes.

"Thou art a _Fallen_."

_**TBC**_

Alright, who guessed where the name "Fallen" came from in the story? Anyone? Anyone at all? Well, it came from the fact that the demon and angel had "fallen for each other". Not ta mention that the demons consider humans lower than themselves, so a hanyou (half-demon) would practically be a demon who has "fallen" from high ranks. Get it now? If ya guessed right, congrats, hav a cookie! Ya should know who the man was by now.

Anyways, plz do as I asked n take a look at my prof n poll. Review, plz, it'll motivate me n make me write faster! Ja!


	2. Looking Back and Walking Forward

_**Fallen**_

Hey, srry 4 da long wait. I've been distracted by a hella lotta stuff, including school n F2F. I blame my ADHD…xept I dun hav ADHD. Anyways, my bad. R&R plz. Hope u enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **(deadpanned sarcasm)Do u see Sasuke in a tutu? (awkward pause) Ahem, I don't own Naruto.

_**Ch. 1-Looking Back and Walking Forward**_

_Moonlight peeked from behind dark clouds, brushing lightly against the forest below. All was silent, a flutter here and there from the occasional nocturnal creature. It was dark under the canopy, a few stray rays of light breaking through._

_Suddenly a dark form broke the peace, crashing through the foliage at high speed. Harsh pants filled the air as the figure ran, pushing aside plants in its path. Malicious laughter followed behind, reaching out to the form, taunting, coaxing, urging on the fear._

"_**Come, little fox. Come to me. What is there to fear? Nothing but your demise."**_

_The figure stumbled, catching itself with its hands and scrambling back up, desperate in its escape. More laughter came at the display._

"_**Yes, run for me. Run in fear of what is to come. You are nothing but my prey, and I will hunt you in leisure. Entertain me. I find this highly amusing."**_

_Crashing into a clearing, the unknown individual was finally revealed._

_Bathed in moonlight lay a young boy no older than the age of four, clutching the grass as he struggled to rise. Blond hair donned his head in wild spikes, framing a face marked by whisker-like scars. Blue eyes darkened with fear darted about, seeking both his pursuer and an escape route. A rustle came from behind, causing the child to flip over and scramble backwards, eyes widening as a person approached._

"_**KIT, RUN!"**_

"WAH!!"

In a flash, a person shot up from his bed in the corner into a sitting position, struggling against the blanket binding him, only to fall over onto the ground below. Shrill ringing sounded through the room, a clock clattering about on the drawer next to the bed. The boy groaned, finally untangling the blanket around him. A hand appeared on the drawer, searching for the clamoring device. Finding it, the hand slammed down, grabbing it to chuck it to the side. The clock hit the wall with a crash, falling to the floor silent and, miraculously, intact.

Pulling himself up using the edge of the drawer, a blond head appeared, free hand rubbing the back of it as he yawned. Grumbling to himself, he stood up, the blanket falling from his shoulders.

The boy was a teenager who looked about the age of fourteen, blond bangs falling into dazed sky-blue eyes as he scratched at a scarred cheek. Six nearly symmetrical scars ran across his face, three on each cheek, giving him a slight animalistic appearance.

The teenager stretched, yawning hugely as he pulled off a strange cap which looked like it had been trying to eat his head.

_Ugh, why on earth did I have that dream?_ The person he last saw in his sleep flashed through his mind. _It's been a week since he died… It still hurts. I miss him._

_**-Flashback-**_

_An old man stepped into the moonlight, hands behind his back as he gazed at the boy in front of him. He wore white robes and a hat with the kanji of fire printed on it. He stood there calmly, not flinching when another man shot across the clearing, crouching over the boy in protectiveness, growling at the elder. The child gasped._

"_Kyuu-nii!"_

_The newcomer wore dark pants and a sleeveless turtleneck. Hair the color of fire reached down to his waist in spikes, piercing golden eyes with slit pupils glaring at the man. Laughter rang out and he spun around, lips raised to bare extremely sharp fangs._

"_**My, my, my. What strong protection you have, child. The third Hokage and the Demon Prince… Hmm, this is much too troublesome for me to deal with. Will they not back off to let me have what I wish?"**_

"_**As if, you bastard!" **__the demon spat, eyes narrowing in contempt.__** "There's no way I'm handing over my precious otouto to you!"**_

_The enemy chuckled, amused by this answer. The Hokage merely stood silently, sharp eyes observing the event._

"_**Such language coming from that royal mouth of yours. Did the boy's influence on you overcome my teachings? And I suppose the Hokage agrees with the foolish prince?"**__ Silence answered. __**"I see, then. I suppose I will let him go for now. Run boy. Hide until I come for you. I shall relish your fear until then."**_

_The blond child quivered, frightened hands clutching onto his brothers clothes. The man growled in hatred. __**"You bastard!"**_

_It was too late, the nemesis had gone, leaving the three alone in the clearing. Gathering the boy into his arms, the demon held his little brother close, closing his eyes to hide the pain he felt towards his brother's fate. Four human years, and already he had to suffer the injustice of his reality? Four years were not nearly enough. Why couldn't he have an eternity of bliss?_

_Rustling was heard as the old man stepped towards them, the demon not bothering to move. The Hokage leaned forward, extending his hand to the two._

"_Won't you come with me?"_

_**-End Flashback-**_

They had accepted his offer, living in secrecy in the village for a time. Unfortunately, peace never lasted forever.

After freshening up, the blond walked into the kitchen to find his brother sitting at the table reading the newspaper. A bowl of ramen sat next to him, freshly made as if he had known when the blond had awoken. The teen sat next to his brother, digging in as he gazed at him. He probably had.

The man hadn't changed in the years they lived in Konoha, still the same appearance of a twenty-year-old.

"Anything new, Kyuu-nii?" The red-head hummed in negation. "D'you get groceries? You were in disguise right?" Another hum, this time an affirmation. "Kyuu-nii, some words would be nice." A hum of acknowledgment earned a fishcake flicked at him. Sighing, the man put down the food-splattered paper, he looked at his little brother.

"We got a summons, kit. The new Hokage wants to see us." The boy felt a pang in his chest at the mention of the 'Hokage', a certain old man coming to mind. "Is it too hard for you? You don't have to come."

"No…I'll go." Quickly finishing his meal, he set the dishes in the sink. "Let's go."

With that, Demon Prince Youko Kyuubi and New Fallen Namikaze Naruto set off for the Hokage Tower.

**TBC**

Ya likey? Ya don't? Either way, just click on the nice review button a little lower. U c it? Yea, now…**REVIEW!**^^


	3. Surprise, Surprise

_**Fallen**_

Warning: Dammit, i always 4get these. Future NaruSasu. Yeah, that's right, _NaruSasu_.

**Disclaimer:** Do I _look_ Japanese to you? Wait, don't answer that. I don't own Naruto.

this'll probably b the only chappy where there'll b a speech key or watever, i might not even use some

"talking"

_thinking/flashback_ (u'll probably b able 2 tell wich 1)

_'telepathy'_(talking in mind)

**"demon talking"**(human language in a demon(ic) voice)

**"demon speak"**(demon language, usually animalistic like growls, snarls, hisses, etc.)

_**demon thinking**_

_**'demon telepathy'**_

_"italics in quotes are normally flashback phrases"_

_**Fallen Ch.2-Surprise, Surprise**_

Naruto walked down the busy street slowly, careful not to jostle his left shoulder too much. Kyuubi, in his small fox form, clung to the boy's shoulder, hind claws digging into the loose t-shirt. He sneezed, shaking strands of black hair from his head.

Naruto had henge'd into an alter ego, 'Tori'. Wild, shaggy black hair nearly touched his shoulders, dark bangs falling into his blue eyes, which were darker than normal. His whisker marks were gone, his face a bit less angular, and his skin was paler. Other than that, he was basically the same. Although the villagers hated Naruto, they adored his 'friend', Tori.

On his sixth birthday, Naruto had sneaked out of the Hokage Tower, wanting to explore the village. He hadn't had many opportunities to do so before, and he hadn't spent much time outside the Tower. Of course, Kyuubi followed him.

That day was the anniversary of the Yondaime's death, and the villagers were superstitious. As Naruto had later discovered, the Yondaime had been killed by a nine-tailed fox, the 'Kyuubi'. They didn't believe the Kyuubi bit, seeing as they knew that it was **him** who had done it.

The villagers had been wary of the blond boy who bore whisker-like marks on his cheeks and the red fox at his heels. They had never seen the child before, and when questioned, he had naively stated that it was his birthday. Warned by Kyuubi, he kept his guard up, but continued to visit the village on the same day for years to come.

As it was, the villagers came to believe that Naruto was the Kyuubi itself, and began to openly despise the boy. Once the Sandaime had found out, he forbade the villagers from harming the boy for their belief and from teaching the younger generations that belief. However, it didn't stop the said generations from being influenced by their hatred. And when the boy returned to the tower covered in various injuries, he never spoke of the identities of the culprits.

_"I won't sink down to their levels. I will deal with them myself. And besides, it won't matter when I kick you outta that chair of yours and take your place as Hokage." _Those were his wishes, and he would let no one interfere without consequences.

At the age of ten, Naruto created 'Tori' and began wandering around the village when he was bored. Many were suspicious at first, since Kyuubi still followed him, but they eventually relaxed and came to like the boy. Two years later, Naruto learned kage bunshin and went out as both himself and Tori on his birthdays. It helped keep the chases and beatings to a minimum.

"Ah! Tori-kun!"

(A/N: when Naru's in this form, I'll call him Tori)

Tori turned around to see a young woman waving at him as she ran over.

"Ayame-san!" he greeted, grinning at her. Ayame and her father ran Ichiraku Ramen and were two of the few people who liked Naruto and helped him in some of his times of need. Some since he would deny any trouble they believed he had encountered, and even if it was true, he would keep denying it until they either proved it or gave up.

"Ne, Tori-kun, how's Naruto-kun?" she asked. She had a worried look in her eyes, and although he was used to it from her, Naruto was still surprised when people showed concern for him. She must have been especially worried if she was asking Tori of all people. She was uncomfortable with him, although she tried not to show it. Once she said, quite bluntly, to Naruto, _"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but he's too polite. It's strange for a boy his age, and it doesn't help that no one but you knows about his background. It makes me nervous. Ah, it's not like he's untrustworthy or anything!"_

It was seriously funny, and he had problems containing his laughter. He had quivered with the effort, and Ayame had immediately launched into a series of apologies, thinking that she had hurt his feelings.

"We haven't gotten any orders from him, and you haven't been around lately, so I couldn't ask you about him. Is he alright? How's he taking Sandaime-sama's death?"

Tori was jerked back into reality and found worried chocolate eyes staring anxiously at him. His eyes softened, and he clasped her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, he's fine. Moped around for a bit, but he's fine." A large grin appeared. "Me'n'Kyuu nearly had ta beat the snot outta him before he snapped outta it."

Kyuubi yipped at the lie. He actually _had_ to bop Naruto upside the head to snap him out of his depression.

Ayame blinked at his lapse of politeness and smiled, reaching up to pet Kyuubi on the head, ruffling his ears. "Well, take care of him, okay? I know it's hard to lose someone important to you. You never get used to it."

The two blinked as she ran off, no doubt to get back to work. Tori smiled softly and Kyuubi rubbed his head against his cheek. The boy patted the fox once and ran off, heading for the Hokage Tower.

Tori stood before the door to the Hokage's office, fist raised to knock. He bit his lip in nervousness, hesitation showing itself clearly on his face. He knew if the old man was still alive, he would have been beat over the head at the sign of weakness and shoved through the door.

_**'If you know that, then hurry up and go in, stupid. Geez, don't take all day, dumbass.'**_

_'Hey, that was completely uncalled for!' _Tori hissed. The red fox just laughed at him, coughing wheezes coming out of his snout. The boy ignored the foxy laughter and knocked.

"Enter."

He opened the door at the command and took one step before he was completely floored by what he saw.

"Baa-chan?.!" (A/N: apparently ffnet has somethin against !s n ?s bein put 2gether)

_**TBC**_

GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I cant take it anymore! I want skool 2 end, i cant take writing essays, i hate english hw, tests are comin up, n i dont hav any inspiration 4 writing cuz nunna u guys r reviewing! Not 2 mention that this took 4ever 4 me 2 write! I used up all my writing skill reserves for the dam essays, n i got no freaking motivation! I'd say "Kill me now," but…GYAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!

(pant, pant) Anyways, plz at least say 1 itty bitty lil thing in a review before i start swearin my head off in the next one…_**if**_ i ever get 2 writin it. (moan)


End file.
